


Repercussions and Unlikely Allies

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: One can only be blind for so long [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Thor Is Not Stupid, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Wanda knew she was in trouble the minute Loki revealed what she'd done.





	Repercussions and Unlikely Allies

 

The fight with Thanos was over. Thor had tried to choke Wanda after Loki’s revelation and it was only Steve’s cries which had stopped him. Thor had given Clint and Natasha a cold look when they had tried to say something. They didn’t speak again.

After the chitauri creatures of that place had been vanquished and Loki had gone on his merry way to torment the Guardians, the avengers had a little chat.

They had divided then. Thor, Bruce, Tony, Vision and Bucky had gone one way.

 

Bucky had refused to be anywhere near the Hydra scum who fucks with people’s heads after he had woken up. He hadn’t listened to his lover instead he’d slapped Steve. Steve had shut up after that.

 

Bucky had always felt uncomfortable around Steve’s friends. No one bothered him because they didn’t want Steve to be upset, Bucky had clearly said he dislikes all of Steve’s team mates.  He spent his time alone or with Tchalla. They gave him the creeps, he now realized why that was.

 

He couldn’t erase the image of Steve’s dead body from his mind. He could only imagine what Tony must’ve gone through seeing all of his team mates dead. The man was too kind and good to care about these monsters.

 

_“Keep that bitch away from me. She and all your friends are gross. I love you Steve but I hate all of them. They are monsters.”_

 

_Wanda had kept her eyes on the ground the entire time. Clint and Natasha were stone faced. Hope, Rhodey, Scott and Sam weren’t with them. They were with Strange and Guardians._

 

Loki had been causing havoc in that ridiculous helmet of his which he’d worn during the first chitauri invasion. It was Wanda’s bad luck she again came face to face with Loki.

His attacks were vicious towards Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Steve. He was fighting all four of them at once and was winning by miles. It was like he was toying with them.

 

In the end Thor had gotten through Loki and reminded him of their mother. That she wouldn’t want him to become a monster and be responsible for so many deaths. For destruction of Midgard.

Loki had turned on Thanos and had helped Thor, Dr Strange and guardians in defeating him.

 

 

It had been hours since the battle had finished.  Tony was sitting with his head in his hands. Bruce who was sitting beside him looked as if he’d aged 100 years.

His eyes kept on flickering to Wanda. He wanted to smash her to smithereens. She….. She was responsible for that atrocity. She unleashed him on innocent people. That’s why Tony had said he’d seen a colder world. And what had they all done? Nothing, just stood as Thor assaulted him.

Someone should ask her how many children she and her twin orphaned when she unleashed the Hulk.

 

Bucky was glaring daggers at Wanda. He wasn’t listening to Steve who was babbling something. He couldn’t get that vision from his head. He wanted her dead. 

Tony had been a good friend to Steve, Steve wasn’t. It was because of him they fought but he hadn’t asked Steve to lie  for years.

 

He had been downright angry with Steve for hiding Tony’s parent’s murder from him. One of the reasons he had went into cryo willingly. He couldn’t control his own damn mind.  Just because they were lovers didn’t mean he was a blind fellow who will always agree with Steve.

 

How could that woman do this to him? He was already ill. Bucky had come to know from Bruce that Tony had severe PTSD. Bucky knew all about it.

 

Steve’s friends and Steve were horrible to Tony Stark for no reason. It was like they thought they were better than him.

 

Bucky had snorted at the time when thought had made itself at home in his head. Delusions of grandeur. The lot of them were rubbish. Liars, backstabbers, presumptuous, egoists, arrogant ; people who didn’t  care about their own family. It was like if Steve will ask them to jump they will say how high ? They followed Steve like a bunch of hunting dogs whether he was right or wrong.

 

 

_They’d been cordial when they’d met after Siberia. He had apologized to Tony for everything while the kind man had just smiled at him and forgiven him._

_“You didn’t want anyone dead. I get it. I was very angry but I understand. I do. Better than most what it means to be tortured, to go through bodily transformation. I would not have attacked you if I had known before and had time to process everything. I know myself. And what Rogers did….._

_Be happy with Rogers. By the way how does the arm work? I had a great time building that…..”_

 

 

Clint and Natasha were sitting together. Clint and Natasha would never get up again. They’d lost the ability to move. Thanks to Thanos and his lackeys. Dr Strange could not heal them. Some things were even beyond him.

 

Wanda was sitting alone with her head in her hands.

Vision was looking at Wanda as if he couldn’t understand what she was.

 

There was happiness that Thanos was gone and they’d made it out alive. Earth was safe.

But the vision of Wanda shown by Loki could not leave some people alone.

 

 

Loki and Thor approached Wanda and she started shivering. Both the brothers looked frightening. She hesitantly raised her head to look at them.

“The time has come to pay for your crimes fake witch.”

 

With that Loki started muttering a spell and except for Tony, Bruce and Bucky everyone’s eyes widened in horror. Steve and Clint started shouting for them to stop but Bucky gripped Steve’s hand and shook his head.

“She helped us.” Clint and Steve shouted in unison.

 

Thor glared at both of them. “That’s why I am not killing her. She deserves to die. I will never forgive her.”

 

Vision was still in trauma because his gem was gone and he still couldn’t forgive Wanda for violating Tony and Bruce’s mind so cruelly.

 

 

Red smoke surrounded Wanda for a minute then it was gone.

Loki looked at Thor and smiled.

“It’s done brother. She has no powers now.”

Thor smiled and patted him. “Well done.”

 

 

Loki looked at Tony and Bruce smiled. “Consider it a gift for offering me that drink. ”

He looked at Wanda and smirked.

“Did you really believe you were above me? Or that I couldn’t kill you, dear Barton, stupid broad and the lying ex Captain?”

 

 

She was flicking her fingers like a fool but nothing was happening. Steve had lost his balance and was on ground while Bucky was grinning like a fool. Clint looked as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. Natasha looked the same as Clint. Their eyes were round with horror as they heard Loki.

 

 

Sam, Scott, Hope and Rhodey came then looking haggard. Rhodey and Hope were pretty much indifferent that the former witch was now throwing her hands in air  and there was no red mist coming out. The two went to check on Tony and Bruce. Tony and Bruce were in shock.

 

 

Sam and Scott were looking creeped out. They’d seen the manic look in Bucky’s eyes and weren’t keen to check on Steve who was on the ground beside Bucky looking at Wanda.

Bucky was looking downright gleeful and happy at seeing the former witch’s state.

 

“I really hate people who pretend to be something they aren’t. You aren’t a magician. Or a witch. Or a hero. Certainly not an avenger. That title belongs to my brother and to people like Tony Stark. Not the likes of you. You are a villain like me. Nothing more.”

 

 

Wanda looked at Loki with fear. Loki shook his head at her and flicked his fingers and he and Thor appeared in front of Tony.

Thor apologized to Tony and Tony was even more shocked to see tears in Norse god’s eyes. After that Thor and Loki vanished in thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to the oneshot Loki of Not Broken series. It's best to read that chapter first to understand this story.  
> Here is the link : [Not Broken Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878522/chapters/20354956)


End file.
